This Is Going Nowhere
by Roxas desu
Summary: Another AkuRoku fic. Roxas works a a perfume shop when he runs into Axel one day, but he doesn't remember him! Poor Axel is panicing to try to make Roxas remember so he can be with him, but what could he do? Time's running out and Roxas is getting annoyed
1. AXEL

_AN: Teehee. Well, uh, this is my first shot at Kingdom Hearts II fan fiction. I did attempt a RikuxSora one, but, uh… yeah, we're not going to talk about it. xD;; Well, I suppose I sound really lame right now. x3 But it doesn't matter. Hopefully, if you like my story, you wont care if I'm lame or not! xDD _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… unfortunately. Or the mall._

_Summary: Roxas is working at the mall when a slightly familiar face pounces on him in the middle of his shift, and things get all funky from there. Akuroku(Axel/Roxas)_

_NOW ON WITH THE WRITING!_

Note: _Italics_ mean thoughts.

Sections of _Italics_ that are separated mean flashbacks. :3

* * *

**Chapter One: A-X-E-L**

The mall. A lively place indeed, filled with stored of all sorts to satisfy women's needs to shop. But not all of these shoppers were women, right? Right. Teenage boys were running around, causing havoc or hitting on unwelcoming girls that were way out of their league. Smells from the food court wafted throughout the mall, the only thing over-powering the scent was perfume. Yes, perfume from phony French shops with names in curvy letters. Black outlined most of these shops.

One in particular had large, glass windows to allow vision of the whole store. Ladies picked up crystal bottles with dainty fingers and a gentle touch, carefully placing them back when the scent did not satisfy them. There were two, black counters at the back of the store, equipped with cashiers and computers, along with a small collection of necklaces and earrings in glass casing. There was, of course, someone staffing one of these counters. A very bored-looking young man with spiky blonde hair, sporting a dashing(not) black apron with the store's logo sewed on with white thread. He leaned over the counter, eying the women in the store, wishing them to just pick something and entertain him with talks of, "Do you prefer this one?" while lifting the bottle up to his nose. He did like his job, but the slow progress of it some days was almost unbearable. This was Roxas's day.

---

It wasn't much fun being asked how many bottles of hair spray he used every ten steps he took. It was amusing the first couple of times, where he insisted at least ten, but after a while his answer simply became, "None." It was how his hair naturally flowed, what could he say? True, none had hair like him, or of such a vibrant red. Axel had practically made himself famous with his spiky red hair and the two diamond-like shapes on his cheeks under his eyes. Sure, he looked a bit… odd. But that was in style now, right? Besides, it wasn't like he could cut out part of his cheeks. That would be even more awkward. Not to mention painful.

Axel was currently in the mall as well, but heading for the exit. He had had enough satisfying for the day(it didn't have ANYTHING to do with the hair spray questions.). Taking long, graceful strides, he passed people swiftly and silently, hunching his shoulders slightly. With a black top and dark jeans, held up by a spiked belt, even the glare on his face couldn't make him look unattractive.

The distinct scent of perfumes shoved itself up Axel's nose, causing him to gag and fall onto a bench placed conveniently beside him.

"What the hell? There should be a law against having THAT many perfume bottles in one place!" he cried, waving a hand in front of his mouth, coughing. A woman passing by gave him an odd look, which he reflected back at her. Not quite in a cheery mood, eh, Axel? He stood, his eye twitching as he tried to take in as little of the scent as possible without not breathing. He glared at the store as he passed by, that is, until he spotted an extremely cute blonde leaning on the counted. _Roxas! It's Roxas!_ Axel's face lit up and a smile twitched upon his lips. _I wonder… if he still remembers me? _Urbanely, Axel strode into the stare, eye twitching as the scents surrounded him, but he ignored it, all attention on the blonde that was now eyeing him suspiciously.

---

_As if my day couldn't get any more exciting…_ Roxas eyed the redhead coming into the store. Since when did men—_Well, there's always the possibility that he's looking for something for a girl he likes._ Roxas didn't like the look in this guy's eyes though, that sparkle that made him get slightly nervous as the man approached the counter, gleaming. He stood up straight, tugging his apron back down.

"C-can I help you?" Roxas asked timidly, suddenly wanting to look busy, eyes shifting to the women that were still looking at bottles. Did it really take that long to find a perfume? His eyes shifted back to the redheaded man, who had leaned onto the counter when he wasn't looking. He was much closer now, with that stupid grin still on his face. It was getting a little annoying. When the man didn't reply(he was too busy being mesmerized by the way Roxas's hair whooshed when he stood up) he asked again, more sternly, "Can I help you?"

_Well, there are many ways I could ask you to "help" me, Roxas, but seeing as it doesn't look like you remember me all that well, maybe I should save that for later. _Axel smiled as he thought of many ways to answer, the decided on a simple, "Yes," would suffice. Roxas blinked, expecting the redhead to explain, or go into some long speech about how he couldn't decide what type of perfume was more suited for shorter women.

"Um… Well… What can I help you with, sir?" he asked blankly, getting slightly confused by the redhead's way of communicating. It was… odd.

"I'll tell you how you can help me-"

"You can?" Axel blinked, caught off guard by Roxas's quick reply. Slowly raising a finger, Axel regained his composure and stood up straight, looking Roxas in the eye. _He has such pretty eyes…_

"Listen," Roxas nodded, urging Axel to go on, "I have a proposition." Axel paused here, thinking of what to say next. The blonde opened his mouth slightly, then closed it, looking away at the ladies. "I have a vehicle," Axel continued, making Roxas jump slightly and look back at the man in front of him, "in which—By the way, when do you get off? Your shift, I mean." Before making the move, best to know if said move was possible, yes?

"I…" Roxas blinked, wondering if this man had any more than a five-minute attention span. Probably not. "In about," pausing to check the time on the computer screen, "twenty minutes, I reckon. Why?" Piercing blue eyes narrowed, starring up into green ones. Axel smiled, leaning back onto the counter.

"Because, my friend--"

"I'm not your friend." Axel blinked again then shook his head.

"Roxas, Roxas. No need to be so hard on me. You're killing me, here, babe," Axel muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. The boy in question blinked at the red spikes, reaching up to scratch his cheek. _Did he just call me babe? Wait…_

"Are you hitting on me?" The question brought up the attention of Axel, deciding on thinking about it before actually answering. Was he? What did Roxas want to hear? If he said yes, would the blonde slap him, tell him to leave, and never come to the store ever again? What if he said no, would that insult him and set him on a rampage? Either way looked glum for poor Axel. Roxas looked down at the black counter for a moment, thinking, then looked back at Axel who seemed deep in thought. "What's your name?" he asked simply, tapping one finger on the counter. He was, in some way, enjoying the conversation. After all, he hadn't a thing to do for the past hour or so. Axel didn't seem to be replying, perhaps he hadn't heard? "What's your name?" Roxas repeated, sternly this time. It had worked, and Axel looked up.

"Y… You don't remember my name?" Axel whispered, looking hurt. Roxas took a step back, eye twitching. How was he supposed to know the guy's name? "It's Axel. A-x-e-l. Commit it to memory," the redhead continued, pointing to invisible letters as he spelled out his name. Roxas nodded, deciding to stay that one step back, after all, this guy was a little creepy.

"Axel, right. Ax--" Roxas froze, eyes widening. Why did that name sound familiar? Axel blinked, waving a hand in front of the other's face.

* * *

_"So your mind's made up?" Roxas stopped and stared at the ground, fists clenched._

"_Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." he asked softly, though the open area made his voice louder. Axel sighed, looking around for a moment, then back at Roxas._

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" number eight cried out, voice echoing through the dark streets. Roxas turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend, an apathetic expression on his face._

"_No one would miss me," he replied, and then continued walking away from the glowing buildings behind them. Axel's face saddened as he watched the blonde go, longing to chase after him and tell him everything he knew._

"_That's not true!" he called after the blonde, but he didn't stop. Axel's head dropped, starring at the ground. "I would…" he whispered, daring a glance up, but the blonde was gone.

* * *

_

"Hey-o! Roxas!" Axel was nearly shouting in the boy's face, but was getting no reaction. "What? Was it something I said?" Roxas blinked, coming back to reality. His mouth hung open slightly, an oblivious expression on his face. Axel blinked back then poked Roxas's nose, only to get smacked away.

"Don't touch me," Roxas hissed, eyes narrowing, but this only made Axel grin and stand up straight again(he had been leaning over previously, to be eye-to-eye with Roxas in his little scene). The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking at Axel suspiciously. Did he know this guy? _Why don't I remember him, then? _"Um… Hey, Axel," Roxas muttered, looking down at his finger, drumming them on the black counter, "How…" The boy's face scrunched up in thought, wondering how to phrase his words. Axel looked expectantly at the shorter boy, glancing down at the drumming fingers before back at those beautiful blue eyes. _He looks a lot like Sora, but they act so different…_ Axel thought, tracing Roxas's jaw line with his eyes. _Same small build, yet so powerful…_ "Axel," Roxas said sharply, taking notice to how the redhead had been looking at him. Even if they were "friends," why was he looking at him like he was looking at someone else?

Bright green eyes jumped back to blue ones, a questioning look on Axel's face, as if to silently say, "What?" Roxas shook his head, turning to the computer, trying to look busy.

"I have… things to do," he complained, glancing back at Axel before gluing his eyes to the screen. "If you want to start an engaging conversation, you can wait fifteen minutes, can't you?" Axel sighed, leaning once more onto the counter with one arm, turning to the side as he did so.

"I suppose so--"

"Then go be busy and leave me alone. Can't you see I have customers to attend to?" Axel looked over at the two ladies in the shop who really didn't look like they were going to buy anything. Roxas looked up too, then covered his face with his hands, rubbing his temples. "Well," he lowered his hands, "maybe not… But you should still leave me alone." Axel stifled his laughter as he looked back at the blonde.

"Only for you, Roxas. Only for you," Axel said smoothly, putting a hand over his heart as he said it. Roxas looked up at him, an odd expression on his face, but Axel only smiled then quietly made his way for the exit. "See you in ten!" he called back over his shoulder, giving a small wave. Roxas smacked his own forehead, groaning softly. _This Axel guy isn't going to leave me alone, is he?

* * *

_

**An/ Well, that's it for now. xD Seemed like a good ending to me. Tell me if you like! Suggestions are always great; you never know when I might actually use them. Well anyway, please review and stuff! I should start the next chapter soon, though school is going to make updates slow. D: I'll definitely update on the weekends though! Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. REMEMBER

**AN: **So here we are again. XD Erm… Sorry for the slow update, I haven't really had any ideas pop into my head. / The beginning might seem to go a little fast; I'm a little excited about getting to the good parts. XDWell anyway, umm… Oh! I want to thank the people that reviewed. - It really made me feel good to have people review on my first chapter. x3

Ugh, try trying to write a fanfic with a cat on you. xX Very difficult and annoying. And fuzzy.

**Summary:** Basically, Axel and Roxas meet back up after who knows how long, but Roxas doesn't remember anything of their friendship(who woulda guessed?). Will they reunite or will Roxas finally realize how much of a creepy guy Axel is? Will Axel get Roxas to be closer than ever with him? Perhaps. You'll have to read on to see how the story unfolds.

_Italics_ mean thoughts.

Well, here you go.

* * *

**Chapter Two: R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R**

Ten minutes had passed, and truthfully, the redhead had returned, though without the grand introduction like before. He merely waited patiently on a bench outside the urbane perfume shop, trying not to choke on the strong scent seeping out of the store. Mysteriously, he was wearing a different outfit(insta-change!). The shirt was long-sleeved and violet, with a darker violet pattern splattered on the waist on the right side(wearer's right). Black jeans hung snugly to Axel's thin legs, flaring ever-so-slightly at the end, complimenting all of his superior qualities.

Tapping his fingers on his knees, Axel watched the people walk by with envy, wanting to get going. He hated having to wait, nonetheless in one spot particularly. He had always been on the go with Organization XIII, whether it be going on missions or bugging the hell out of Roxas. Whatever it was, Axel loved being busy with it, and sitting here on this bench wasn't really on his Things-To-Do list that afternoon.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young lady with red hair-but not as red as his-walk into the shop, one of those black aprons with the store name sewn onto it in her hand. _Perhaps she's here to take over Roxas's shift? That means he'll be coming out soon! Yay!_ Axel smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. Soon enough, the little blonde did come out, a bag hanging over his shoulder. Axel popped out of his seat and nearly tackled the youth, pulling him close with long arms.

"Roxas!" the redhead exclaimed, squeezing the unwilling boy as tight as he dared, not wanting to crush the poor thing in a display of affection. What an awful way to die. Roxas, on the other hand, was more concerned with who the hell was hugging him, and when he realized it was that Axel guy, why he was hugging him, and how to escape from the arms that concealed him.

"What the-?! Get off me!" Roxas exclaimed, pushing with one hand on Axel's chest, as the other one was being held squished between their bodies. Axel let go and then, without a second thought, ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, fixing the fuzzy spots he had made(or rather Roxas had made, by his struggling). The boy in question tolerated it, but only for a minute then quickly smacked away the hands. "Why are y-Oh," Roxas had nearly forgotten their deal, "Well, what do you want?"

Axel blinked, thinking the answer was obvious, then remembered that Roxas was lacking knowledge o their previous lives. He stepped back, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about what he should say. _Well, if I said, "You," he would probably freak out on me and run away, or! He would get all kinky on me… but Roxas wouldn't do that. What if…?_

"How about we just go out for some food? Or if you're not hungry, just a walk or something?" he suggested, making hand motions as he spoke. Roxas raised an eyebrow, thinking devious thoughts, which make his lips twitch into a smirk. This guy seemed pretty keen on pleasing him, so maybe he would do anything… Axel looked pathetically hopeful as he waited impatiently for Roxas's reply.

"A drink… sounds good. I ate earlier on my break… so I'm not that hungry," Roxas said finally in a slow, calm voice. He's get into the crazy requests later. Axel smiled brightly and nodded, scooping up one of Roxas's arms as he then made for the exit. Roxas blinked, not expecting such a quick leave. "Hey, mind telling me where we're going?"

"Oh, just… out," Axel said slowly, taking a glance down at the blonde. Roxas blinked widely, looking back at the mall behind them.

"But… we could just-"

"If we stayed here, would that really be that much fun? You've been here, like, all day, haven't you?" Axel whined, his eyebrows coming together to make an adorable puppy face as he pouted. Roxas whimpered and looked away; he was not able to be mean to such a cute face. Axel smiled, noting the blonde's reaction for future get-Roxas-to-do-things situations.

"Fine," Roxas muttered, keeping his eyes down, looking at his feet. He was trying to make sure he didn't trip, as he was being dragged rather quickly. He couldn't quite keep up with Axel's long strides.

----Let's Do The Time Warp Again!----

(time skip)

"Keep your eyes on the road! Oh my- SHIT!" Roxas had a death grip on the leathery fabric that was his seat, eyes wide as they watched a car swerve from in front of them. Yes, this was Axel's driving abilities in their prime.

"Calm down, near-death experiences are fun! Of course, fighting on foot is more exciting than getting hit by a car, but you know." Axel grinned and looked over to Roxas, who gave him a quick deathglare then returned his gaze to the road. If Axel wasn't going to pay attention to the road, someone had to, and he supposed it had to be him.

"Shut up and drive, you imbecile…" the blonde muttered. Maybe it was a little fun, but… _I guess I miss fighting a little bit… But the Keyblade…_ Roxas sighed and looked down at his hands, which were still gripping his seat. He hadn't been able to summon the Keyblade in a long time. What was missing…?

"Hey Axel…" Roxas said quietly, though he knew the redhead would hear him. Axel pulled into a small, hole-in-the-wall drink shop('cause those are the best) and looked over at Roxas, indeed hearing the slightly younger boy say his name.

"Yeah? Roxas?" Axel looked concerned. _He sounds… sad. _He had a worried look on his face as he tried to look the blonde in the eye.

"Are you… still able to use the darkness?" Roxas asked tentatively, looking up at Axel. Axel blinked, thinking it an off question to ask out of the blue.

"Well, I… haven't really tried ever since the whole Kingdom Hearts thing. Why?"

"It's just…" Roxas stopped all of the sudden.

Axel blinked again, wondering if Roxas was going to finish his sentence or not. He reached out to touch Roxas's cheek, stroking it softly.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can try if y…" Axel's voice faded.

* * *

"_Axel," Roxas said sharply. The redhead turned to look at him as he continued to walk._

"_So you really do remember me?" He looked angry. "I'm so FLATTERED!" Flames shut up around the pair of Nobodies and Roxas looked around, surprised. "But you're too late!" Axel summoned his chakrums with an impressive fire show and Roxas pulled out his Keyblades._

"_Two?!" Axel spat out, but quickly shook of his shock. They clashed._

* * *

Roxas jumped and Axel withdrew his hand, wondering if he had burned the blonde.

"I'm sorry! Did I-- … Wait a minute…" A light bulb turned oninside Axel's mind. "How did you know I could use darkness if you don't know me?" Axel smirked and Roxas's eyes widened and he looked up at Axel.

"I…" he said slowly, then looked down at his hands. _Is… Do I know him? Really? What are those visions I keep having with him in them? If I really do know him, why did I forget..?_ Axel smiled.

"You're remembering me," he whispered, then leaned over to Roxas, his lips coming close to the blonde's skin. Roxas could feel his breath, which smelled of peppermint and… roses? Roxas turned his head, about to comment on this, but was cut off by a sudden pressure on his lips. His eyes widened.

"Hey!" Roxas shoved the redhead off of him, and then suddenly regretted doing so. It wasn't that he didn't want Axel to hiss him, it felt rather nice actually, he just wasn't expecting it. Axel didn't take offense, but merely smiled and exited the car.

"Come on, you're thirsty, right? I'll buy you a drink," Axel said calmly, as if he hadn't just kissed his favorite Keyblade wielder. Roxas looked hesitant, but he _was_ thirsty, he couldn't deny that. _Today sure has been weird, to say the least._

""Alright," he said as he got out of the car and closed the door, "but no more funny business! Alright? Axel?" Roxas ad his eyes narrowed, a serious expression on his face. Axel smiled and nodded, holding his hand out.

"Well, come on, then. Oh, but do you mind this?" the redhead asked, looking down at his hand, wondering if that would be considered 'funny business,' which really made him giggle on the inside. Roxas turned his head away, thinking, then reached his hand out as well, muttering a soft, "No," as they tightened their grip on each other comfortably.

----WOAH Time Jump----

(time skip)

Roxas had grown accustom to Axel clinging onto his hand by the time they left the little shop, which had wonderful drinks by the way. He didn't mind all that much, Axel's hand that is, and made sure to promptly smack away and wandering hands, which Axel understood, but didn't quit trying.

"Where do you want to go next?" Axel asked with a chipper tone as they entered the car. Roxas looked up, knowing exactly where he wanted to be.

"Home."

Axel blinked. Well that was blunt. Had he done something wrong? Why did Roxas sound so… serious?

"Hey, you okay? You sound a little… out of it. What's on your mind?" the redhead questioned carefully, trying to meet the other's eye, but Roxas was avoiding him.

"I…" Roxas started hesitantly, "I can't… I haven't been able to summon the Keyblade recently. Why?" Roxas looked up at Axel, his eyebrows bunches together. Axel was shocked; he'd never seen Roxas look so _sad_ before.

"Umm… I…" Axel stuttered, not sure how to react. Roxas sighed, looking away.

"Just… take me home. There, it's that way," he said, pointing to the left. Axel tilted his head to the side, questioning himself if he shoulder start the car or talk to Roxas, or both. … Definitely both.

Axe; started the car, being careful this time as he began to drive in the direction Roxas had pointed. He wanted Roxas to be calm; he was always more willing to talk about stuff when he was calm. As they headed in the direction Roxas had pointed at, Axel decided to break the icy silence that had formed between them.

"Roxas, are you sure you aren't jus trying too hard? I mean, usually t just comes willingly, right? Maybe-"

"Stop."

Axel blinked, taking a glance at Roxas. Was it something he said?

"I don't want to talk about it. I…" Roxas fell silent for a moment. Axel looked around, coming up to an intersection.

"Rox-"

"Right."

Axel shook his head. This kid was something else. Roxas looked up and over to Axel, a determined expression on his face. Axel saw this, and glanced twice at him.

"… What?" he said questioningly, wondering if Roxas was trying to get some sort of answer out of him or something. He looked confused.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

* * *

**AN:** I'm horrible, I know. xP But don't worry. I already have the third chapter written out, I just have to type it up, so it will be out a lot quicker than it took me to get this chapter up. I actually lost this story for a while…. I couldn't find it. ;; And I just recently found it again so.. yay. My favorite part comes in the next chapter. X3 Demyx makes a guest appearance!! Is it by chance or is he here for good?! I DUNNO!

Anyway, please review. Hope this makes people happy. xD


	3. The TOUR

**AN/: **Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so long! I'm _so_ sorry it took forever! ) I hope you guys like it!! It has my favorite scene in it(so far). Enjoy!

**Summary:** Basically, Axel and Roxas meet back up after who knows how long, but Roxas doesn't remember anything of their friendship (who woulda guessed?). Will they reunite or will Roxas finally realize how much of a creepy guy Axel is? Will Axel get Roxas to be closer than ever with him? Perhaps. You'll have to read on to see how the story unfolds.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The T-O-U-R**

"Do you want to stay over?" Roxas asked, starring directly into Axel's eyes (of what he could see). Axel's eyes widened, looking quickly from Roxas back to the road, then back to Roxas again. Of course he wanted to! But should he say it like that, or calmly as if it didn't me anything? But of course it meant something… This was the first move! And it wasn't even by him! Weird…

* * *

Slowly, Axel pulled up to Roxas's house. 

"XIII," he whispered. He still hadn't answered Roxas's question and didn't know if he should. Roxas blinked, his eyes looking over at the redhead. Was he talking to him?

"What did you say?" he asked, turning towards Axel.

"You were number XIII, remember? And I was… VIII. It wasn't that long ago, was it?" Axel turned towards Roxas, starring into his blue eyes. Roxas looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"… Let's go inside," he said, ignoring the question. He opened the car door and stepped out. Axel panicked momentarily, then realized he had just been invited into Roxas's house.

"Oh… Okay," Axel blinked, then removed the keys from the car and also stepped out. "Hey, Roxas," he called, jogging over to the youth who was already headed for the door, house key in hand. He stopped and looked back. "Roxas, I--" Axel hadn't expected the boy to stop, and as a result ran right into him, causing Roxas to fall backward. Thankfully, Axel had reflexes like a cat and caught Roxas from falling(although the boy would complain that he wasn't falling, merely ungracefully stepping backwards). He pulled Roxas close to him, putting on leg out to steady them. "S-sorry," he spat out, holding Roxas tightly. Roxas didn't move or say anything; he merely closed his eyes and stood there. "I…" Axel began, tilting his head down. Roxas wasn't struggling! He wasn't resisting! "You're… really here…" he whispered, resting his cheek against the blonde's hair. Roxas opened his eyes halfway, starring at Axel's purple fabric covered shoulder.

"Nn…" was his reply, nodding. "Why do you say that…?" he asked looking up. Axel looked down at him, into those ocean blue eyes. They reminded him of Sora…

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Do you really… not remember me?"

Roxas looked down, his eyes shifting as he thought about it. Something was familiar about him, and he did know some strange things. What was it? Did he really just forget? Axel lifted Roxas's chin with two fingers, tilting his head to the side.

"Hm?"

"I don't know. I mean, you seem familiar. I do know some things about you. I guess the only explanation would be that I forgot you," the blonde said, looking away. Axel looked away too, towards the house. Wait, was that…? Axel squinted, looking at the window. He swore he just saw brown spikey hair.

"Roxa--" Axel was interrupted by the vibration in his pocket, followed by his ringtone.

_Yaho, watashi wa kataze!_

Vibrate.

_Yaho, watashi wa kataze!_

Roxas blinked, looking up. Neither of them moved; they just looked at each other. That is, until Axel muttered, "I should get that…" and stepped back, reaching into his pocket and flipping open the phone.

"Hello?"

Roxas turned back around, making his way to the door. He motioned for Axel to follow.

"Yes, this is Axel."

"_Axel, I… need to tell you something."_

"Who is this?" Axel tilted his head to the side, reaching up to play with a lock of hair.

"_Demyx, you idiot! Who does It sound like?"_

"Well, to tell the truth, an evil furbie that wants to eat me. No offense. It's the mechanical stuff." Axel shuddered at the thought. He hated furbies, the demonic little things. Noticing Roxas's wave, he started to follow the blonde.

"…_Oh. Well, whatever. Axel, I… I would get down in the sheets with you._"

Axel stopped and pulled his phone away from his ear, starring at it.

"What?!" he shouted, causing Roxas(who was sticking the key into the lock) to look back at him.

"What's up?" the blonde called, tilting his head. Axel merely shook his own head and turned to the side, replacing the phone to his ear.

"Demyx, I don't know if this is a joke or-"

"It's not! I'm serious! Please, Axel, I-" 

"No, stop. I'm not like, mad or anything, It's just.. It would never work out between me and you. … How did you get my number, anyway?"

"_Well, that is… Ahh… Gotta go! TTYL!" _Click.

Axel starred at his phone again as it flashed "Call Ended" at him before returning to his wallpaper: a picture of a paopu tree. He had taken the shot while visiting Destiny Islands, and he re-met Kairi there. She seemed like she was doing well.

"Well?" Roxas called, standing in the open doorway. "You coming or not?"

"Yessir!"

Axel ran up to the door, quickly pecking Roxas on the cheek before the blonde could resist.

"Wha? H-hey!" Roxas stammered, turning around and closing the door. Axel giggled and ran behind the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a lovely white couch. _Must be a pain to keep clean,_ he thought.

"Get back here!!" Roxas yelled and chased after him. "I told you no funny business!" he growled, tackling Axel to the ground and pinning him down. Axel yelped, continuing to giggle.

"Ah! Roxas, stop! Wait…" Axle considered his position and Roxas glared at him as he smirked. "Don't stop," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're sick," Roxas hissed, tightening his grip on Axel's wrists.

"Uh… Roxas…?" came a soft voice from the hallway that was connected to the room they were in, which happened to be the living room. Both boys looked up, which was rather awkward for Axel. He had to twist his head at an odd angle and tilt his head back, and yet he still couldn't see correctly.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed, recognizing the brown spikey hair, even thought he was in the shadows.

From his position, Sora looked rather shy, but when he stepped into the light there was a big grin on his face.

"What are you two DOING?!" he said loudly, trying not to laugh. He had his hands on his hips, too.

"N-nothing!" Roxas said quickly, letting go of Axel's wrists. Axel smiled deviously, sitting up (as best he could, what with Roxas on his hips) and putting one hand on Roxas's waist, the other on his cheek.

"Ohh you deny our love so readily? I'm hurt, Roxy-poo" Axel cooed, about to kiss 'Roxy-poo' but only got a hand in his face.

"Stop it! He doesn't know you!" Roxas shouted, pushing Axel's face away. Axel said something, but it wasn't audible since his face was covered with Roxas hands.

"Actually," Sora began, walking over to them, "I do know him." Both boys stopped at hearing this, looking at Sora, who had crouched down beside them. Sora smiled. "Axel, right? I remember you," Sora chuckled lightly, grinning. Roxas was bewildered, lowering his hands from Axel's face. The redhead took advantage of this and plopped another kiss on the blonde's cheek, receiving a glare.

"Stop…" Roxas muttered, looking down. Axel laid back and smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, glad to see you memorized it," Axel commented, glancing at Sora.

"Well actually, I didn't know who you were at first," Sora said matter-of-factly. Roxas and Axel both blinked, looking at each other briefly, then back at Sora.

"Then how did you-" Roxas began, but Sora cut him off.

"Let me explain," he said, holding up a hand. "Well… I don't really know how to explain, but I'll try," he said lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Roxas gave Axel a skeptical look, but the redhead ignored it.

"I don't know what it is, but when I look at you, Axel, I remember things… Like a past like, y'know? And all of the sudden I just knew your name. Make sense?" Sora laughed nervously, wondering if he sounded like a complete retard. Or a maniac.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember you too, Sora. Except I've always remembered you guys, not just when I first met you again. I…" he looked at Roxas, who gave him an odd look. "I've been looking for you." The redhead smiled gently.

"Uhh…" Roxas began, then stood up. "Well, since I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, while you two a reminiscing, I'm going to go get a snack. Kapich? Okay." Roxas pointed to the kitchen then turned around and walked toward it.

"Hey! Roxy!" Axel whimpered, sitting up and outstretching his arms. Sora laughed and stood up too.

"Well, looks like Roxas doesn't remember yet," Sora commented, looking after the blonde.

"Yeah… But he's in the process. He remembers some things, but he doesn't understand them."

There was an awkward silence between them, the only sound coming from the kitchen where Roxas was rummaging around.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Wanna tour?" asked Sora, looking down at Axel(which was probably the first time he ever had). The redhead looked up, perky.

"Sure! You live here?"

"Sort of. Come on," Sora replied, motioning for Axel to follow him as he headed up the stairs. Axel looked quizzically at the brunette, but followed nonetheless.

"W…hat do you mean, 'sort of'?" he asked, keeping one hand on the rail like Sora as they went upwards.

"Well, funny thing, me and Roxas were reborn separately, obviously, and we ended up as neighbors; I guess because we're so connected… So I've basically known him all my life. We instantly clicked and have been friends ever since… forever. We'd spend the night over so many times that we're basically living in two houses. I know Roxas's house, and he knows mine." Sora looked back, seeing Axel's 'So which house is this?' look. "Eh… Usually we stay in his house, because it's bigger. So, yeah, this is Roxas's house."

Sora pushed open a door, revealing a shiny white bathroom.

"Voila. Ze bathroom. Yay. Okay, next room," Sora said rather quickly, then continued down the hallway they had ended up in.

"Wait, so where are your parents? Work?" Axel questioned, taking a quick glance into the bathroom as he spoke. _Hm. Pretty nice. Wonder if the kid is rich or something._

"Yeah, kind of."

"Again with the uncertainties?" Axel whined, sighing dramatically. Did this kid even have the ability to be straightforward?

"Sorry," Sora giggled, pushing open another door, which belonged to a set of double doors. They were really nice doors, Axel noted. Old looking redwood with intricate designs. Yeah, this kid was loaded. Which brought the question to mind, why was Roxas working in a dinky perfume shop if he was rich? Grungy parents, maybe? Make him pay for his own cell phone bill?

"Hey, hey! Axel!" Sora called, waving a hand in front of the taller boy's face.

"What?" the redhead replied, snapping out of his daze. He was standing in the doorway of the double doors, Sora motioning for him to follow.

"Come on, Roxas is going to come searching for us if we take too long!" Sora whined, pulling on Axel's hand.

They had entered another hallway. This one was lit by sunlight, though, coming from the wall of windows on the right side.

"Oh my God, this place is amazing!" Axel exclaimed pressing against one of the windows, looking down at the miniature garden. Sora blushed lightly.

"You think so?" he replied quietly, looking out the window as well, but still walking.

"Well, duh, I mean, I've only seen the bathroom and this and it already looks better than my place." Not that Axel was poor or anything, he just didn't like spending his money. Besides, if he was going to buy a house, he wasn't going to buy one at his age. No, he had too much of a life ahead of him to lavish in a ¾ empty house. Besides, how fun would it be if he didn't have anybody to share his super-cool-fabulicious house with? Not much fun, he figured. But that was what finding Roxas was for. Hopefully the little bugger still liked him.

"Well, come on. There's a few rooms over in this quarter, then we can make our way back around. Sound good?" Sora explained, nudging Axel gently.

"Mm… yeah. Can we go down there? At least for a little bit?" Axel said longingly, turning to Sora finally.

"Uh… Sure. If you want." Sora shrugged, and then started to walk towards the other set of double doors, Axel following shortly.

The tour went by rather quickly, though Axel had requested a little time to snoop around in Roxas's room. He had wanted to trifle though the kid's computer, but Sora stopped him.

"stop! You can't touch that without his permission! Geez, you're more like a stalker than anything else," Sora said bluntly, putting his hands on his hips, then crossed them. Axel scoffed and walked dejectedly out of the room, pouting at Sora.

"I'm not a stalker…" he muttered, but instead of an apology, he received a light shove. How rude.

"Come on, you. You wanted to see the garden, right?" Sora started walking away.

"Yeah… Hey, wait for me!"

---Meanwhile---

Roxas sat on the couch roughly, propping his legs up on the coffee table so he could put his plate of chips in his lap without them falling forward. He ate them angrily, looking around. Now wait a minute, something was different… Wasn't someone here…?

"Axel. Shit! Where'd he go?!"

Roxas quickly put his place on the table and got up, racing up the stairs. He opened every door, taking a quick glance into each room for the redhead's wild hair.

"Not here… Dammit…" Roxas muttered, throwing open the double doors into the second hallway. He was about halfway down the hallway when he stopped, spotting Axel's brilliant spiked and Sora's equally spikey hair (but not as brilliant, Roxas thought). Roxas made a confused face and tilted his head to the side.

"What are they doing…?" he asked himself aloud, watching the two laugh, sitting on the bench. His eyes narrowed as Axel leaned towards Sora. "Sora…" Roxas hissed, turning away from the window and marching back through the doors.

He was almost to the garden doors, in fact he had his hand on the handle, but then he stopped. _Why am I angry?_ He thought, _Why do I care If they're together? If anything, I should be happy. This way I don't have to deal with that guy._ Roxas forced himself to smile, although if someone had been there to see it, it would have looked malicious and awkward. He wrenched his hand away from the knob and walked stiffly back to the living room, sat on the couch and ate his chips angrily once more.

* * *

**AN/: Yay! Finally I have chapter three done! WHOO!!! And good for you guys, I already have chapter four started! 3 I hope to get it to you this month, or the beginning of next. I **_**HOPE**_**, that is. I'm sure you guys know how infrequent I am. XD But now it's summer so I have a lot more time!**

**Sorry for any typos! They're mean and very sneaky… so sometimes I don't catch them.**

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review, I love reading you guys' reviews. 3**


End file.
